Confused
by someperson13
Summary: a Ron Hermione fic


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the poem in the letter. J.K. Rowling owns the people. The main poem Confused belongs to someone who put it in a book my friend had. Dedication: This story is for my friends Frances, Lexi, and Courtney.  
  
Confused  
  
/ My knees start to shake / When you are in sight /  
He will never like me! I know he wont, I mean how could he we have been friends for going on six years now! If he liked me surly I would know and if Harry knew I think he would tell me.  
Just the other day in Ginny's room, at the burrow, Harry found a poem I wrote for Ron. He recognized my handwriting at once. Later I heard Fred and George reading it to Ron at the dinner table. I about fainted! I could have just died right there! I excused my self from the table and Ginny followed. I ran up to Ginny's room with her right behind me.  
* * *  
/ My mind is filled with wonder / My heart with fright /  
I wonder what that was all about, why did Ginny and Hermione run upstairs? Hermione looked so confused. When she is confused she looks so pretty. Her brown eyes filled with wonder and her brown hair flowing out behind her as she ran up the stairs (sigh). I wonder if she could ever like me, but how could she; she probably wrote that poem to Harry. I mean why would she write me a poem about love?  
Right before dinner Fred and George came up to me and started reading  
  
"Love"  
Love is patient and kind;  
It is not jealous  
Or conceited or proud.  
  
Love is not ill mannered  
Or selfish or irritable:  
  
Love does not keep  
A record or wrongs,  
  
Love is not happy  
With evil, but is  
Happy with the truth.  
  
LOVE NEVER GIVES UP;  
Its faith, hope and  
Patience never fail!  
  
I was stunned. After hearing that I really started to fear Hermione. Then I remember she couldn't stay all summer. She was going on vacation with her family. I am saved I thought to myself!  
* * *  
/When will this felling stop? /When did it start? / "Ginny, why can't I get over your dumb brother?" I asked. "Hermione, I don't think you can because I think you're in love with Ron," Ginny said.  
"But how and how long will it last? How did it start?" I asked. "How am I supposed to know?" Ginny stammered.  
"How should I find out how he feels?" I thought aloud.  
"Simple! I will make a truth potion and slip it in his food. We have enough time because lunch just got over," Ginny said.  
"OK! What do I do?"  
"Be yourself."  
"That should be easy."  
Five Hours Later!  
"Ginny! Hermione! Dinner Time," Mrs. Weasely yelled up the stairs," Harry! Ron! Come on time to eat!"  
Ginny and I hurried down the stairs with the potion. Ginny slipped some in Ron's food and then some into Harry's food too!  
Just then Harry and Ron appeared. When everyone sat down, we started to eat!  
* * *  
/How can I listen to my mind/ Without breaking my heart? /  
"Wow this food is really good and Hermione is really good looking!" I said then realized what I just said. Harry was saying something about Ginny and her red hair.  
I looked across the table and saw Hermione staring at me with her huge brown eyes. I dismissed myself from the table and so did Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. We all went to my room and sat in silence.  
Then to break the silence I was going to ask Harry if he wanted to go play a game of quidditich but instead said, "Hermione I really like you and I don't want you to go on your trip to India."  
* * *  
/ I am so confused. / What should I do? /  
"What!" I stammered, "Did the truth potion really work, and does Ron like me?"  
"Uh," Ron said.  
"What did you just say?" I asked while staring at him with bewildered eyes.  
  
"Well.um...the..truth..um..is..Hermione..ummmm.is..that..I.um...like.you..um .a. lot!" Ron said as he stared at the floor.  
"Oh.um..," I just said. I was astonished. But should I tell him how I feel in return? If I do I know Harry would be jealous because I know that he has liked me for like forever. "Oh look at the time. My parents will be here in ten minutes to get me and I must go finish packing."  
* * *  
/ I can't think of anything / Except you! /  
"Well Harry what do we do now. Hermione just left and we don't know which one of us she likes!" I said.  
"Well Ron, I guess we have to fight for her." Harry said with a mischievous grin.  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
I ran to my room to get an idea to get her attention. I decided to write her a poem and then mail it to her.  
I wrote; Dear Hermione,  
Here is a poem I wrote for you!!  
  
I miss you so! I wish you were here! I can't stand to live another day without you. You may not love me but I will never stop loving you.  
I'm not the type that will sit around and cry for you. And I'm not the type that will just move on. I'm the type that will cry a little, sob a little, laugh a little, and love just a little but I wont be happy till I'm with you!  
You may be half way out that door but you're not walking out on me. I will fight for what is rightfully mine. I will never give up on my love for you because it is fate and me and you are bound to be with each other. That's why I stand for my love for you!  
  
Yours truly,  
Ron W. P.S. Hermione I really do love you! I hope you feel the same way about me!  
  
* * *  
/ Should I ignore you / Or just give it time? /  
I just got back to the burrow. "Ginny," I yelled up the stairs, "Ginny, come down here and help me please!"  
"I'm cumin," Ginny replied. "What do you want?" She asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"Ron really likes me! He really does! He wrote me this poem in a letter and I think I might ask him out! Ginny what do you think I should do?"  
"Go for it!!!!!"  
* * *  
/ I can't think straight / My heart controls my mind! /  
"Hermione, I have something important to tell you!" I stuttered.  
"Ron, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked.  
"Me first! Hermione...will..you.um.go out with me?  
"YES! Ron I will!"  
Then Ron pulled Hermione close and kissed her softly on her soft lips!  
  
Sorry so short but it was my first fan fic so please review!~wendy~ 


End file.
